The Seasons
by MNekoChan0
Summary: There was something wrong with all the vampires in the Sakamaki household and it only came one whole year every 5 years. This thing was where vampires male or female could mate with each other and have kids. *I do not own these characters and if I did create these characters, there would be a whole lot more shipping involved.*
1. Spring

Shu was always interested in his youngest brother, but he never let it show. Subaru, however was oblivious to this fact, and all his other brothers knew he had a crush on the eldest Sakamaki brother. This fact that Shu liked Subaru was so obvious that even Subaru noticed it occasionally. And that fact had eventually grown on Subaru, and eventually he had feelings for the blonde.

"Shut up, your ruining the music, Subaru." Shu said in annoyance.

Then he realized he was thinking out loud and then shut up. Subaru left his eldest brother sleeping on the couch for in favor of going to his room.

"Tsk, why does he have to be so lazy?" Subaru said to himself in frustration at his eldest brother.

Later that night

Shu was outside laying down looking at the clear, starry sky when Subaru came outside and laid down next to him when suddenly Shu offers Subaru an earbud out of nowhere. Subaru was surprised by this action but, he took the earbud any way. What he heard was Bach's 5th symphony.

"Oi, this is good music." Subaru remarked. "I'm glad, Subaru." Shu replied. Then out of nowhere, Shu started nibbling on Subaru's ear.

"Oi, what was that for, Shu?" He replied, blushing. But the fact was that Subaru actually enjoyed the teasing and wished for more. Then Subaru started nibbling on Shu's ear.

"I heard what you said earlier Subaru." The white haired male started blushing furiously in embarrassment. Then biting escalated to kissing, then full blown sex.

At this point and time they decided to go inside and continue there. Both boys' members were straining against their clothes, and at this point and time their clothes were flying everywhere, and practically getting ripped off. Shu was busy sucking off Subaru while Subaru got the lube.

"Bedside table, top drawer." Shu said in a hurry. Subaru wasted no time while prepping Shu. He slowly slid one finger in then two, while scissoring to widen the hole. Then Subaru lubed up his throbbing membrane, then slowly slid it into Shu.

"Subaru, you can move now." Subaru started off slowly then moving faster. "F-faster, Subaru." Shu said in between moans . Subaru complied almost immediately. Shu quickly arched his back soon after.

"Ah... Subaru that feels good!" They both reached their climax soon after with Subaru releasing inside Shu.

"I think this a little late, but would you go out with me, Subaru" Shu said while blushing.

"Sure, after what happened, why wouldn't I?" Subaru also said while blushing.


	2. Summer

"It has been a couple of months since I started going out with Subaru." Thought Shu. Then Subaru came into the  
room and said

"Oi, what would you like to do today, Shu?" Said Subaru with a hint of curiosity in his voice.

"Relax, sleep, and listen to music." Said Shu sleepily. Subaru reluctantly sat down next to Shu and he gave Subaru an earbud. They then laid down and relaxed for a while but, they were interrupted by Laito, the pervert.

"Nfu, what are you two doing?" Subaru jumped up quickly to avoid being caught by their brothers. They didn't want anyone to find out yet.

"Tch, nothing." Said Subaru in annoyance.

Laito walked away at that answer but he still was suspicious of those two.

Tomorrow afternoon

Reiji called all the Sakamaki brothers in for a meeting about Subaru and Shu, and their "suspicious" behavior. However they did not know that Subaru was listening in the whole time barely containing his anger. Once the brothers were finished, Subaru went and told Shu about what he heard.

"Damn, I think they have found us out, Shu."

"What makes you think that, Subaru?"

"I overheard them having a meeting about us and, whether or not they should confront us about it."

"What did they decide, Subaru?"  
"They decided to confront us next week if our behavior continued."

"Ok, we will just stop hanging out for the walk."

Little did they know that Laito was listening in on their whole conversation.

"Nfu, this would be one fun little secret to keep" Laito said to himself.


	3. Fall Part 1

Shu was in the bath with his clothes on, as usual. Subaru came barging in, breaking down the door, surprising Shu.

Subaru started the shower, then got in, Taking a little while in there.

Subaru got out of the shower then suddenly grabbed Shu's face and kissed him roughly, making Shu's eyes grow wide.

Shu then stood up as their tongues intertwined as they kissed, making Shu groan in pleasure. Shu moaned as Subaru trailed kisses all over his body. Subaru then noticed both of their hardening members. Shu then started to grind against Subaru which made Shu groan in pleasure.

Shu then took out Subaru's fully erect member then started sucking on it.

Shu then proceeded to suck Subaru off then which elicited moans from Subaru.

"Nng... Shu... Faster." Said Subaru in between moans of pleasure.

Shu then complied with Subaru, the Subaru started groaning in pleasure.

"Shu, I'm about to-" Subaru then came in Shu's mouth, and Shu greedily lapped all of it up. They then both got in the shower for a quick clean off session. They then stole Laito's lube, then went to Subaru's room.

When they got there, they laid down on the bed then Subaru started prepping Shu. He inserted one finger slowly then started moving, then two fingers. While Subaru stretched Shu, he trailed kisses and sucked all over Shu. Once he was done prepping Shu, Subaru slathered lube all over his hardened member, then slowly sliding it in.

"Subaru, you can move."

Subaru started moving slowly which got low moans from Shu.

"S-Subaru... Faster" Shu said in between moans.

Subaru sucked on Shu's blood, leaving marks all over Shu.

"S-Subaru I'm going to come."

"Me... Too, Shu."

Shu's back arched as he came all over himself and Subaru and he felt Subaru filling him up.

They just laid there for a while and resting then eventually they went to the shower to clean themselves off for the second time that day.

"Let's go clean up Shu."

"Sure."

Shu both went into the bathroom as Subaru turned on the water and then they both took their clothes off, then got in. Subaru started washing Shu and then Shu doing the same for Subaru but then Shu started washing Subaru's member and sucking on it, eliciting moans from Subaru.

Subaru's member then was twitching in pleasure.

"Ah... Shu... Faster." Subaru said in between moans. Shu then told Subaru to beg for it. Shu then proceeded to touch everywhere but there, and Subaru eventually caved.  
"Please, fuck me as fast as you can, Shu."

Shu then proceeded to suck off Subaru and Subaru moaning in pleasure.

"Ah, Shu... I'm going to come."

Subaru then shot a load of cum into Shu's mouth and Shu swallowing it all.

They then got out of the shower, dried off, then went to Subaru's room after stealing more of Laito's lube since they finished that last bottle off. (There was only a little left).  
Little did they know that Reiji had followed them to Subaru's room and saw them going in together.

When they got there, Shu said he had to go get something. He then walked off into Subaru's closet to get something that he had been hiding away for a while. Shu then puts some of Subaru's boxers on to cover it up.

He then returned to the room and Subaru threw Shu a questioning look but went with it anyway.

When Subaru pulled down Shu's boxers he found a vibrating butt plug in Shu's ass.

Shu had a remote for Subaru for him to control the vibrator.

Reiji saw all this and he called the other brothers over to watch, but Kanato refused because he preferred to play with Teddy, but Ayato and Laito came to watch.

Laito wondered where his lube went and that where it went, and that's where it was.

Shu and Subaru were oblivious to what was going on outside their door. Subaru then continued to tease Shu with the vibrator by turning it up and down and Shu tried to not moan in pleasure but a small groan escaped him.

Subaru then pulled out the vibrator and Shu whimpered at the loss of pressure and it was soon replaced with Subaru's fully hardened member.

Reiji saw all this and was disgusted by many things including the incest, the fact that two of his brothers were gay, and other things. Laito, on the other hand, wanted to join in. Ayato was just mad that they didn't tell Oreo-Sama of their relationship first before they did things like this first. Shu and Subaru heard things outside of the door and they thought nothing of it, and they would investigate later.

Subaru soon found Shu's prostate and as a result, Shu started moaning in pleasure.

"Subaru, right there" Shu said breathlessly.

Subaru started to thrust faster as he came closer to the edge, and Shu was close too.

"Shu, I'm going to come" Subaru said as he pounded faster into Shu.

"Me too, let's do it together." Shu said in between moans of pleasure, and Subaru just nodded in response. Subaru spilled into Shu, and as Shu got filled up, he came all over his and Subaru's chest.

Subaru then got up and got himself and Shu a towel and they started to clean themselves off. Subaru then put his boxers back on and went to investigate the noises he had heard earlier.

When he opened the door, the three outside hadn't even realized he had snuck up on them and opened the door, and at that time the two words going through all their heads were,

"Oh shit!"


	4. Fall Part 2

"Oh shit!"

Then they all started running from a very pissed off Subaru, including Reiji because he did not want to deal with a pissed off Subaru now.

As soon as they reached the lounge, all three stopped and tried to calm Subaru down, before he punched a wall, and Shu came down and also tried to help which worked when Shu kissed him on the lips and then Subaru started blushing like a schoolgirl. It was Reiji who started asking the questions.

"How long has this - he gestured to Shu and Subaru - been going on?"

It was Shu who answered. "About six months."

"Really? That long without any of us figuring out?"

"I actually found out three months ago."

"Laito, why didn't you tell any of us?" Said Reiji curiously.

"Because it was just a suspicion at the time."

"Well, if it was just a suspicion you should have told us."

Just then Kanato entered the room.

"Ne, Teddy, what is going on here?"

"We just figured out that Shu and Subaru are dating" said Reiji

"Ne, teddy and I already knew." Then Ayato finally spoke up.

"I knew too."

"Was I the only one who was not informed about this?" Said Reiji as he pointed to Shu and Subaru.

"I guess so, Reiji." Said Shu quietly

Reiji scoffed then he left to look after his tableware and do experiments.

Ayato left but before he left he said in a menacing tone, "you should have informed ore-sama before anyone else."

Laito left right after Ayato saying nothing.

Kanato mumbled something about going to eat sweets with teddy then going to see his doll collection.

Then finally Shu and Subaru left together holding hands and went up to Shu's room.


	5. Authors Note

It's wintertime and everyone is doing their own thing and Shu and Subaru are just hanging out, acting like a couple, but showing their love in small, but significant ways.

They aren't religious so they don't celebrate holidays over winter break. But they do have a small get together at New Years just to have some sense of normalcy according to Reiji.

At midnight, Shu and Subaru, like a classic couple, they kissed at midnight. But at this time everyone was watching them, but it didn't really matter to them about what their brothers thought and since Karl Heinz wasn't around, they didn't have to deal with their "father".

Well, this was more of a filler chapter since I had no idea what to do with this chapter, but I promise Spring will be out soon as I can get it out.


End file.
